Maybe it was
by DysfunctionalNightmare
Summary: Dean and Cas track down a nest of vampires. Dean gets pretty beat up and Cas fixes him up. Warnings: SLASH, Dean/Cas, Language. All mistakes are mine.


"Dean I do not think this is a very good idea," Cas said with a concerned look.

"Look Cas we gotta find the nest. These assholes are draining the town," Dean answered dryly.

"These creatures are fierce killing machines by nature. The scent of blood only enrages their animal instinct. He will be at his most frenzied state if you do this Dean."

"Yea I know. I've done this before," Dean said as he held the freshly sharpened machete blade to his skin and cut along his forearm. "It also distracts them. So just be ready.

"Of course," Cas answered then disappeared.

Dean stood there in the abandon parking lot and yelled for the vampire. They had tracked it to the alley a block over where they found its latest kill and Dean just prayed it was still in the area to hear him, or more importantly, smell him. After a few minutes it appeared about 20 yards away from him teeth bared.

"See anything you like," Dean smirked.

"Hunter," the monster snarled.

"So you're not completely stupid. I still taste like the rest of them. Come see," Dean said narrowing his eyes.

The vampire moved full speed to Dean. Just as he grabbed hold of Dean's jacket and sank his teeth into his neck the monster pulled back and cried out in pain. He reached around to his back and tried to pull out the arrow but couldn't reach.

"Dead man's blood douche bag," Dean grinned as he put his and over the bite and the vampire fell to his knees.

"Are you hurt?" Cas asked as he appeared next to them.

"Just a flesh wound," he said removing his hand and looking at the blood. "What's with your angel reflexes? I thought you were quicker then they are," Dean asked curious.

"My apologies. _I _am quicker, I did not factor in for such slowness on this contraption however," Cas answered looking annoyed and dropping the cross bow to the ground.

They brought the vampire to an abandon building on the block and proceeded to question him about his nest. After a good hour of encouragement, mainly the end of Dean's shot gun, and a few more doses of dead man's blood he was willing to talk. He told them where the nest was and how many vampires were there.

Dean looked down into the building through the skylight. He could spot five vampires scattered around the large sparsely filled room. He was surprised to see the vampire they caught actually told them the truth. Or so he thought.

"Let's do this," Dean said clapping his hands together.

"As you wish," Cas said and put his fingers to Dean's forehead vanishing them both.

They appeared in the building off in the corner behind some boxes, out of view of the vampires.

"Dammit Cas! I told you about doing that when you don't have to," Dean whispered harshly.

Cas rolled his eyes at him and they prepared to make their move. Dean quietly made his way the vampire sitting at a table back turned to him. Dean raised the blade and in one swift motion cut its head off. One down, four to go but the element of surprise was gone. The other vampires in the room quickly focused their attention on the angel and hunter. Cas immediately placed his hand on the first one to come at him and burned his life out. Dean started fighting with another and the last two were circling Cas. Dean got the upperhand in the fight and was on top of the vampire pinning him to the ground. He put the machete to his neck and pressed down hard until his head popped off like a quark. Just as he was about to get up and go help Cas two more vampires came in the room. More like three since the one was as big as two people.

"This one's mine," the big one said motioning to Dean and the other vampire made it's way to in Cas's direction.

"Aren't I special," Dean said sarcastically as he prepared to defend himself.

The vamp hit him hard in the stomach and Dean winced in pain. He tried to return the blow but it was blocked and he got hit again, this time in the face. Dean managed to get a hit in and block the next blow but this only seemed to piss off the gigantic vampire. He picked Dean up by his arm and the back of his jacket and threw him.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean growled as he slid down the wall.

On the opposite side of the room Cas was burning the life out of one of the members of the nest and quickly looked in Dean's direction to see if he was ok as the other two vampires came at him from behind.

Dean quickly recovered and scrambled to his feet charging at his attacker. He ran at the huge monster and slammed into him with full force. The blow almost knocked Dean backwards but it hardly budged the massive vampire.

_Jesus christ, this guy musta been a total juice head when he was alive. No way he's this bulky on his own. And the fucker's even taller than Sam, I'm so screwed._

Dean raised his machete in the air and was about to strike when the vampire knocked it away and cracked Dean in the jaw simultaneously. He grabbed Dean by the collar with both hands and lifted him in the air like a rag doll.

Cas appeared in front of them after killing the other two vampires. He reached for Dean touching his forehead making them both disappear instantly.

"What the fuck Cas," Dean huffed when they were back in his hotel room.

Cas looked at him in confusion tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Why did you do that?" Dean asked.

"He was about to kill you," Cas explained still looking confused as he found the answer obvious.

"I know," Dean growled. " But why didn't you kill _him_?"

"I-I couldn't," Cas answered nervously looking away. "I do not have the use of my full power and..."

"And your angel juice ran out?" Dean asked interrupting.

"Simply stated," Cas answered giving him an annoyed glance.

"Fuck," Dean winced clutching his side. With the adreneline draining he was now starting to feel the extent of his injuries.

"You're injured," Cas said as he rushed to his side.

"Thank you captain obvious," Dean said rolling his eyes.

Cas glared at him and pushed him into the bathroom.

"Hey! Watch it! I am hurt remember," Dean complained but didn't resist.

"Let me see your wounds," Cas demanded.

"I'm not a baby. I can do it," Dean pouted making himself look very much like said baby.

"Dean," Cas urged sternly.

"Fine," Dean huffed and took off his shirt grimacing at the pain of the movement. "Ok you seen them, now get healing."

"I can't," Cas said flatly as he examined the extent of Dean's wounds. "Smiting the vampires then zapping us here has weakened me greatly. Healing requires a lot of power that I don't have at the moment."

"Great," Dean huffed dramatically. "I get my ass handed to me by the vampire hulk and my angel looses his mojo.

A look flashes across Cas's face too quickly for Dean to identify.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just in pain here," Dean explained fearing he offended his friend. Cas may be an angel but he wasn't a dick like the rest of them. Dean didn't want to hurt him.

"I understand," Cas said softly. "This will need stitches," he said touching Dean's side below his ribcage.

"Great," Dean said obnoxiously. "Leme get supplies."

He came back in the bathroom with a box and a full bottle of brown liquor.

"To sterilize the wound," Cas said reaching for the bottle.

"No. For me to black out later," Dean said pulling back his hand with the liquor. "There's shit in the box to clean this."

Dean opened the bottle and took a few healthy gulps as Cas cleaned the open wound. He also tended to a few other cuts as Dean continued to down the bottle.

"Give it a few minutes to kick in," Dean said.

Cas didn't respond. He looked at Dean's bare torso examining the dark bruises that were already starting to form. He placed a hand over Dean's ribs opposite his open wound.

"Uh Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked looking at the hand after he didn't remove it.

"An angel's touch, even with out power, is still healing to a human. It just takes longer. These bruises are less extensive injuries. I can fix them," Cas explained.

"O-ok," Dean said a little uncomfortable.

_Cas doesn't get the personal space thing under normal circumstances why would this be any different. I have got to teach him to be more human. Standing in a bathroom touching a half naked dude is supposed to be awkward and he's too freaking calm. Why doesn't this seem more weird? I didn't even pull away from him, the touch just seemed natural. I have got to make a human friend, his socially stunted angelness is starting to be too normal to me._

After a few minutes Dean felt the alcohol starting to kick in and was ready. Also he wanted to get Cas to remove his hand from his chest.

"I'm ready," Dean said.

Cas thread the needle and started sewing up the wound. Dean clenched his teeth and gripped the counter tightly.

"Fuck," Dean hissed.

"I'm doing it as gently as I can Dean," Cas said soothingly.

"I know. Just hurry and get it over with."

A few minutes later Cas was finished. Twenty-three stitches. Not Dean's record but deserving of an honorable mention for sure.

"Now this," Cas said reaching up to place his hand on Dean's cheek. This time he did flinch.

"Dude. Now what are you doing?" Dean asked surprised.

"I told you," Cas answered agitated putting his hand back in place.

Dean said nothing and just looked at him. Cas looked back at him his intense blue eyes focused on Dean's. Dean was uncomfortable but couldn't bring himself to break the eye contact.

_Fuck. They're so fucking blue. Like the ocean. What? Dean that's so gay. They're so intense too. Why does he always look at me like he can see right through me..like into my soul or some shit? Cause he's an angel and he probably can you dumbass._

"You said my angel," Cas said quietly after a few minutes.

"Huh?" Dean asked brought out of his own thoughts and only just registering Cas had spoken.

"Earlier. You said my angel lost his mojo," Cas explained with a detached expression.

"I uh I didn't mean anything by it. You'll get it back soon," Dean answered unsure.

"That's not the part I care about Dean," Cas said catching his eyes again.

"You mean the my angel part?" Dean asked. "I'm sorry."

"It's true."

"No Cas, I don't think that, really. I didn't mean to offend you."

"I am yours Dean. I got you from hell, I rebelled for you, I chose you over everything I was created to follow and I'd do anything you asked of me."

Cas's hand moved lower and he grazed his thumb over Dean's bottom lip. Dean was in such shock over Cas's revelation that he forgot he was even touching him until his hand moved. His eyes shot down to look but he didn't move away. He moved his eyes back to Cas's face to see he was staring at his lips. Dean couldn't read his expression but if he didn't know any better he'd say there was a hint of lust in his eyes. Then, and Dean had no idea why..maybe the alcohol..maybe the things Cas had just said..maybe all those times they were in each other's personal space coming to a head, he reached out and touched his fingers to Cas's cheek.

The angel looked up at them in surprise but neither removed their hands. Dean gently traced his fingers down his jaw line and brought them over to his lips.

_Fuck they're really soft. They don't look soft. I wonder how they feel. No Dean, fucking don't do it._

Then throwing out all reason and fully embracing his act first think later personality he leaned in and kissed Cas on the lips. It was chaste and only lasted a few seconds. Dean pulled back and looked at the floor not sure what to say.

_Well they feel really soft. And I totally liked that. I'm so gay now._

"Dean," Cas said his voice raspy.

"Look I don't know what the fuck I was..." Dean started to defend when Cas stopped him by crashing their lips together.

Cas took full control over this kiss and it was the opposite of Dean's kiss. It was forceful and eager. Cas kissed Dean like he was dehydrated and Dean was a glass of water. Dean's first instinct was to push him away but he got so caught up in the moment all he could manage to do was kiss back. The kissing deepened. Dean brushed his tongue on Cas's bottom lip and pushed into his mouth. Both men fought for dominance in the other's mouth and neither gave in. After a few minutes they separated gasping for air.

"Where the hell did you learn how to do that?" Dean breathed heavily. "I thought you were never with a girl."

"From you," Cas panted. " I have not been."

"Oh alright," Dean said relieved not even knowing where the jealousy came from. Then he registered the first response. "Wait what? Dude we never did that," Dean said confused.

"I seen you with women."

"When?"

"You have always been my charge Dean. It was my responsibility to watch after you. Most often I would listen for any trouble but I did need to check in on you on occasion and sometimes you were with women," Cas explained casually.

"So you were a peeping tom then?" Dean asked knowing he should be angry but he was oddly turned on that Cas learned how to kiss like _that _by watching him. Dean wouldn't ever say it out loud but that was the best kiss of his life.

"I did my best to avoid those occasions but you were with women quite often. I had to look in sometimes," Cas defended. "Besides I'm an angel. It wasn't sexual."

"Yea I was," Dean smiled cockily. "Wasn't sexual?" Dean questioned disbelieving. "Newsflash virgin what just happened was _very _sexual."

"I did have my vessel at the time. He has human needs."

"Are you saying you only did that cause your meat suit is horny?" Dean asked offended.

"No. No, of course not. Jimmy does not want this, he's a straight male. _I _am attracted to you Dean and the vessel is interpreting that attraction."

"Right. He's straight. And now I'm all gay, thanks Cas."

"You are not gay. I do not have a sex."

"Dude. You're a _guy. _Look at you," Dean said gesturing.

"My vessel is male."

"Semantics, Cas."

"Do you regret what happened?" Cas asked looking so disappointed Dean had to turn away.

_Do I? I mean every part of my brain wants to but I just don't. The kiss was fucking great and it felt good. That's all I've ever cared about before. Am I really gonna ignore that cuz he's technically a dude._

"No," he said firmly closing the gap between them and reaching his hand up to Cas's chin.

They looked each other in the eye and Dean moved in to kiss him. The kiss quickly picked up passion and soon their hands were growing as bold as the kissing. Cas hand one hand pressed against Dean's bare chest sliding down his stomach and the other touching the swell of his back. Dean sucked in air at the warmth of the angel's touch on his body. He wanted to see if other parts felt like this. Dean tangled his fingers in Cas's mussy hair and tugged at his dress shirt with the other. Once the shirt was untucked Dean ran his hand up underneath up Cas's side resting on the side of his ribs. His whole body was warm. Dean thought angels must run hotter than humans.

The tightening in Dean's jeans was becoming almost painfully noticeable and he pulled away. Cas looked at him with a mix of desire and annoyance.

"What's wrong?" Cas asked.

"I uh I'm reaching the point of now return here Cas."

"I do not understand that reference," Cas said confused.

"Sex Cas, " Dean said rolling his eyes. "I gonna have to fuck something unless we stop now."

"How about someone," Cas said and this time Dean was positive he saw it. Cas's intense blue eyes were filled with lust. Dean would have been in shock to see that look on any other occasion but he was too completely turned on by it at the moment to think of anything else.

That was all the prompting Dean needed. He had already had the self control in the situation and gave Cas his out, now he was gonna go for it.

Dean pushed the trench coat over Cas's shoulders and it dropped to the floor. He started to undo his buttons as he backed him out of the bathroom. Cas undid his tie and pulled his arms out of the dress shirt then pulled the undershirt over his head. They resumed kissing and Dean backed them up to the bed and pushed Cas onto it.

Dean crawled onto the bed and hovered over the angel. He bent his head down and began kissing down Cas's neck to his chest. He hesitated at his nipple for a second before taking it in his mouth sucking and biting at it. Cas groaned in response underneath him.

_Well he may not have jugs but a nipple's a nipple. I know how to please._

Dean worked his way back up to Cas's mouth. His body resting on Cas's, their bare chest touching. He had his thigh in between Cas's legs and could feel his need was matching his own by this point. Then suddenly Cas flipped their positions so now he was on top.

"I want to please you," Cas growled huskily looking him in the eye.

Between the way he said it and the look he gave him that was the hottest thing in the world to Dean. If Cas's kissing was any indication of what else he learned from Dean then he couldn't wait to feel it all.

Cas mimicked Dean's actions without any hesitation. He kissed and licked across his stomach stopping at the stitches then looked up at Dean with a guilty expression.

"What? Why did you stop?" Dean asked slightly frustrated.

"You're injured. Doing this will aggravate the wound."

"Cas you practically healed all the other shit with all that touching, which is probly how we even ended up like this in the first place, it'll be fine. We can always patch it up again. If we stop now _I'm _gonna be the aggravated one."

Cas said nothing and returned to his oral assault on Dean's upper body. He was kissing at Dean's neck and had his thigh pressed into Dean's erection, he started to moved pushing into it.

"Fuck Cas," Dean groaned as he threw his head back into the pillow.

Cas smirked and continued with the motion. He shifted position slightly to where he was reaching Dean's need better and now his was pressed against Dean's hip getting friction of it's own. Cas was grinding into him harder now and Dean was meeting his motions.

"Son of a bitch. You're gonna make me cum," Dean breathed heavy.

"I'm going to make _us _cum," Cas corrected.

Hearing Cas say that was all the push he needed. A few seconds later Dean fell over the edge and Cas followed shortly after. Cas rolled off Dean and they both lay on their backs catching their breath. After a few minutes Dean was the first to speak.

"No. Nuh-uh. I call do over. That was only practice," Dean said looking over at Cas.

"Did I not perform satisfactory?" Cas asked looking hurt.

"No that's not it," Dean protested shaking his head. "You did awesome but you're still a virgin."

Cas looked at him confused. "But we both..."

"No that does not devirginize you. That was just masturbation with team work."

Cas looked slightly offended so Dean went on.

"Hey that doesn't mean it wasn't good...it just means we're not done yet," Dean smirked.

Dean got back on top of Cas straddling him. He ran his hands from his stomach up to his shoulders. His body was smooth and tone and so warm, it felt relaxing to the touch. He leaned down to press their chests together and they started kissing again.

Dean learned that Cas was a very handsy angel. After a few minutes Cas was back on top and he was exploring every inch of Dean's upper body with both his mouth and hands. Cas softly traced a line with his fingers from Dean's hip up his side and Dean shuddered under the gentle touch. Cas grabbed hold of Dean's shoulder right over the mark he branded and brought his face down beside Dean's.

"I want you to fuck me," Cas said in an even more deep gravely voice than usual.

The command and the tone shot right to Dean's groin. Yup, he was ready again...and more than willing. He nodded his head and Cas went on.

He moved his hands down Dean's body stopping at his belt buckle. He undid the buckle and started on the jeans. His movements were slow and particular like he was working on a project and wanted every detail just right. Dean watched him closely, part of him wanted to snap at Cas and tell him to hurry up before he exploded but the other part was just getting more turned on watching his angel work.

When they were both fully naked they sat propped up on their elbows beside each other and nervously gave the other a once over.

"Damn Cas you uh got a lot to work with there huh," Dean said surprised.

"My vessel is well equipped, yes. You are well above average to your peers as well Dean," Cas answered matter of factly.

"In many ways," Dean responded cockily with a wink.

Cas rolled his eyes and pushed Dean down on the bed as he climbed on top of him. He prepared himself for Dean and slid down slowly onto his erect cock.

"Jesus Christ," Dean grunted. The feel of how tight Cas was around him along with the heat inside his body was almost overwhelming for Dean. He didn't want to embarrass himself here.

They adjusted to the feel of each other and started moving. Cas started riding Dean slow and steady. Dean shifted and Cas took him in deeper. The new position had Dean hitting inside Cas just the right way and he began to go harder and faster.

"Fuck, Cas. I'm not gonna last much longer here," Dean panted as he felt himself nearing on orgasm.

"Me either," Cas breathed heavily as he was close to his own.

They finished together and Cas collapsed on top of Dean. They stayed there catching their breath waiting for their heartbeats to return to normal. After a little while Cas rolled off Dean and they laid side by side silently.

"Well it's pretty obvious now why I couldn't get you laid at that whorehouse," Dean said with a grin looking up at the ceiling.


End file.
